The Kishin Killer and the Host Club
by Progota
Summary: Souls out on a Deathe Scythe mission and Maka decides to take up a mission in Japan. But what will happen when she meets the Host Club? And might it be that Kaoru has a crush on Maka? How will Soul take it? (ON HAITUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Progota: i have finally started my crossover**

**Maka: So its a Soul Eater and OHSHC crossover**

**Progota: yup and ur lucky maka u get to be surrounded by 6 hot guys**

**Soul: wait up WHAT**

**Progota: On with the Story**

**Maka: PROGOTA DOES NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR OHSHC! RUN PROGOTA SOULS AFTER YOU**

**Progota: AHHHHHHHH I'M SORRY SOUL DONT HURT ME!**

* * *

><p>I was sound asleep in my bed not wanting to wake up. My muscles hurt badly. Training my weapon blood and training with Soul was taking its toll. I rolled onto my belly and comfortable lay asleep. I dreamt happily. Today was Friday. Soul was going to leave for a death scythe only mission today.<p>

I woke a little when I heard my door crack open. I heard footsteps come closer to me and with an "mmm" noise I lifted my eyelids only a little. I felt a hand touch my forehead. It brushed the loose hairs out of my face. "Shhh" I heard the mysterious person say to me. Soul.

He slowly bent over to my ear and whispered to me. "Maka I'm leaving already. Promise me you'll be safe" he said gently. "I promise" I responded lightly. He chuckled lightly. "Okay then, I'll call you when I get there" he said slowly standing up. He began to walk away slowly. "Wait" I muttered as he looked at me. "What is it" he asked.

"Come here" I said lifting my upper half up. He walked over to me and stopped when he reached my bed. I quickly flung my arms over his and hugged him. He smiled and let out a light chuckle. I giggle very lightly. "Now you have to promise me that you'll stay safe" I told him hugging slightly tighter.

"I promise, Maka" he whispered. "Okay then you can go" I told him letting go and getting comfortable on my bed again. "That's it" he asked confused. "Yup" I said hiding under the covers from the light. "Bye Soul, Stay Safe, and don't get killed" I told him. He laughed a little. "I won't, Promise" he said walking away. "Call you when I get there" he said closing my door.

It was not long till I heard the front door close. I was kinda sad he left. We weren't dating or anything, but the battle with Asura scared them both. We thought we lost each other for good. Since then we've become closer. This mission was supposed to last at least a month. If anything were to happen, Death forbid anything did, maybe a few more weeks. Till then I was alone.

I slowly fell back to sleep thinking what am I going to go while he was gone. My phone then rang. It was Liz.

"Hello" I answered lazily.

"_Wow you're that tired_" she said laughing.

"Dude those work outs are hard" I told her checking to see what time it was.

"_So I wanted to know what you're gonna be doing now that's Souls gone_" she asked with a little concern in her voice.

"I seriously don't know" I told her with a bored tone.

"_Well you never guess what I heard_" she told me with excitement in her voice.

"What" I asked with little interested.

"_There's a new mission on the mission bored_" she said happily.

"And" I implied bored again.

"_It's a mission __Bunkyō, Tokyo, Japan at an Elite Private School_" Liz said squealing.

I pulled the phone away until I heard her finally stop. "Okay and why do you tell me" I seriously was about to hang up on her. She was wasting my minutes. Minutes cost money. Money is what I have very little of. I sighed.

"Look Maka I'm trying to help you" she said with a serious tone.

"How" I asked.

"Look Soul will be gone for a while and you know your gonna get lonely without him" she said. It was true though.

"So why not go and explore. Take up a mission and distract yourself" she said supportively. "And it also a great way to train your weapon blood" she added. It's like I can almost feel her grinning.

"Maybe your right" I told her. "I know I am" she said.

"I'll go to the school right now and ask Lord Death for the mission" I said. "Good girl" she enthusiastically. "Well got to go Patty's bugging Kid again" she said before the phone cut off.

I sighed and counted to three. One, two, three! I lifted my whole body up and it hurt like hell. I walked or maybe even limped over to the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and did my hair. I walked back to my room and picked a nice black and gray stripped shirt with shorts then I put some black converse. I soon left the apartment and walked to the school.

It was nice outside. The weather was perfect. I smiled. On a normal day like this the gang would usually play basketball. Right now they were probably busy. Soul was on a mission, Kid was getting ready to take his father place, and Black*Star was probably training somewhere with Tsubaki. Well here I was bored.

I finally reached the step and walked the steps. I walked over to the front office and was immediately granted permission to see Lord Death. I knocked on the door and saw Lord Death himself talking to stein and Spirit. Immediately I heard "MAKA, PAPA LOVES YOU" and felt as if a snake was trying to strangle me. "Papa let me go" I told him. He just tightened his grip. I could hardly even breathe now. "Lord Death help me" I pleaded. He shortly Shinigami-Choped him after that.

"Well hello Maka" Lord Death said with a happy voice. "Hello Lord Death" I responded smiling. "So what brought to here this fine day" he asked curiously.

"Well Liz told me about the mission in Tokyo and I thought it might be a good idea to use this opportunity to train my weapon blood" I said hoping he let me have the mission. "Oh yes that one" he said. "Well it might be quite far from here but if you're willing to accept the mission you can gladly have it" he said.

"Yes! I would gladly accept it" I answered excitedly. "Okay then the mission you will be doing will be in Bunkyō, Tokyo, Japan at a private academy called Ouran High School Academy. There have been rumors that there are a few pre-keshins around that area. Though they have been able to control their transformations from humans to keshin. You job is to 'transfer' to Ouran and find them. But the thing is that since that school is for rich people we have kept it a secret from them. Also this mission will hopefully take a month or two" he finished explaining. "So all I have to do is to kill the pre-keshins and keep it a secret from the student." I said repeating what he had previously said.

"Exactly" he yelled happily. "Well then you will be leaving tomorrow in the afternoon" he added. "Dismissed" he yelled. "Yes Sir" I said playfully saluting him and walked toward the doors. "Thank you Lord Death" I said before exiting.

_Yay a new mission and adventure!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review! and check out my other stories!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Progota: today maka meets the guys**

**Maka: You were right there are hot**

**Tamaki: WELCOME MAKA AND PROGOTA TO OUR WORLD OF BEAUTY!**

**Progota:exept that one**

**Maka: yeah**

**Tamaki: ( cries in corner next to chrona)**

**Progota: On with the story.**

* * *

><p>When I got home I began to pack my clothing and got everything together. I was almost ready for tomorrow I just needed the last minute essentials. Like my toothbrush, comb, and ect. I was kinda excited. By the time I was done it was already around 8:00pm. I quickly ran to the phone and called Blaire to ask her to just take care of the house while Soul and I are gone. She said it was no problem and with that I had dinner and took a shower. Shortly I ran to my bed and went to sleep.<p>

I woke up to my alarm ringing and my muscles aching less. I was excited and happy it was Saturday. I quickly got ready and dressed myself. Today my outfit was a nice black tank top that had the Soul Eater logo on it, I also wore skinny jeans and black converse. After that I ate my breakfast and packed my last minute essentials. I then sat and watched TV and read a book for a few hours.

It was around 2:00pm that a limo pulled up called me out. I was excited and nervous. The trip wasn't gonna take long maybe just 1 or 2 days since we were taking Lord Death private jet. I was soon aboard the jet and felt my bag vibrate. It was Soul.

"Hello" I said.

"_Hey Maka what's up_" he asked

"Hey Soul, how everything over there" I asked

"_Fine over here. What about with you_" he answered

"Oh nothing I just got a mission so I'm leaving death city" I said proudly.

"_Wow really. Well that's cool_" he said. The flight attendant then came and told me to turn off my phone.

"Well I'm happy you're safe but I gotta go" I told him sadly.

"_Oh okay then bye Maka_"

"Bye soul." I said putting hanging up. I took then took slipped my phone back into my purse. After that I took out my iPod placed it on shuffle. It wasn't long till I felt the plane lift off and looked out the window. We were going pretty fast. We might actually take a day to get there. After a while I felt my eye lids get heavier and I finally fell asleep.

The next time I woke up I felt the attendant shaking my shoulder gently. "Miss we landed" she said smiling. "Oh Okay thanks" I told her gathering my things together. "Your limo is waiting with your things" she said pointing down towards the window. "Oh thanks" I said bowing respectfully. She seemed a little surprised but she just bowed back to me.

**In the Limo**

I looked outside and it was amazing. Beautiful scenery and dazzling lights. I was surprised when I saw the school.

_Whoa… rich people._

After about a half an hour of driving we reached my new apartment. Well just for a little while. When I walked over to my door I heard some commotion on the apartment next to me. I looked overlooked it and continued into my new apartment. Maybe I'll go say hi. I started to bring all my bags inside and got comfortable. After about half an hour I decided to say hi to the neighbors.

I walked over to the door and knocked on the one that seemed to be rowdy. I heard a few footsteps and then the door unlock and open. A young girl peeked out. She had short brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Um Hi I'm your new neighbor Maka Albarn" I said stretching out my hand. She opened the door completely revealing she had many guests. She then smiled and took my hand. "Oh, Hi I'm Haruhi Fujioka" she said shaking my hand.

"Oh would you like to come in" she asked politely. "Do you have room" I said peeking into the small apartment to see several handsome guys there. She giggled. "Yeah, Come in"

I smiled and walked in. We walked over to the small table. I could feel the teens looking at me.  
>"So guys…" Haruhi began "this is my new neighbor Maka"<p>

I looked up to see 6 handsome guys. "Oh well hello" the tall blonde one said. "Um… Hi" I said giving him a little wave. "Wow Haru-chan she's cute" said a little blonde boy. I blushed. "Thank you" I said giving him a little smile.

"So Maka where you from" Haruhi asked me before taking her seat.

"A little town somewhere near Nevada" I said still standing in the same place. "Nevada, Eh? Isn't that in the U.S" another tall one asked though he had glasses. "Um Yeah" I responded with a small nod.

"Come sit down" two of the boy said in unison. They were twins and looked exactly alike. "Okay" I said sitting in between one of the twins and yet another tall, dark haired boy, but he was silent. It was kinda quiet. I guess they're expecting me to speak.

"Oh. My names Maka Albarn" I said trying to start a conversation.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh" said the tall blonde hair boys. I swear I could see roses in the background.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori" Said the one with glasses.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey" said the cute small blonde one "And this is Mori" he said pointing to the tall silent boy next to me.

"And where the Hitachiin twins" the said in unison. "But I'm Hikaru" one said "And I'm Kaoru" said the other one.

"It's nice to meet you all" I said giving them a big smile. They all looked at me and smiled back.

_They seem nice._

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: And there ya go!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**GOd i need to work on my other stories! so here ya go three chapters in one day! take that!**

* * *

><p>We all started to talk more. I it was fun. Even though I might have known them for an hour or less I could clearly see Tamaki was in love with Haruhi. I giggled to myself. I noticed I caught Kaoru's attention he looked at me and me to him. I just smiled and he blushed lightly.<p>

_I gotta say he's cute and a little funny._

Then my phone rang. "Uh Sorry" I said checking who it was. "It's okay" the twins said in unison.

"Hello" I said putting the phone to my ear.

"_Hey Maka_" I heard Soul on the other line.

"Oh Hey Soul" I said noticing the others looking at me curiously.

"_So What's up_" he asked

"I with my neighbors… Wait aren't you suppose to training" I pointing it out. Now they were looking at me even more curiously.

"_I didn't feel like it_" Soul complained.

"Seriously Soul" I started to sound really irritated.

"_Yup_" he answered. He's lucky I can't Maka Chop him.

"Look I gotta go"

"Kay Bye Maka"

"Bye Soul" and with that I hung up.

I turned to look at them. "Sorry" I said rubbing my temples.

"Boyfriend?" Kaoru asked

"No, my roommate" I answered.

"Oh" the others said but I thing I heard Kaoru sigh as if he was relieved.

"So what school are you going to Maka- Chan" asked Honey.

"Oh its one called Ouran Academy" I said looking at them.

"Oh really that's our school" Haruhi pointed out.

"Oh that's cool at least I know some people now if it's not a bother can maybe you can show me around" I said happily.

Haruhi smiled andnodded. I smiled back at her. For once I noticed Tamaki and Kaoru blush.

**Kaoru POV**

Maka was kinda cute. I mean she's small like Haruhi but more girly though she looks independent. I never quite met a girl like her considering were surrounded my female costumers. She had a cute smile. After a while we all began talking and we all were asking her tons of questions.

"So Maka how old are you" Hikaru asked

"Oh I 15 but I'll be 16 next month." She answered.

"So what brought you all the way here to Japan?" asked Kyouta

"Oh a one of my best friend's father told me about the school and asked me if I wanted to help out the school but just for a month or so"

"Oh so you're not gonna be here for long" Honey sadly said.

"Well not really but I got a month so why not make the best of it" she said happily.

I was kinda sad but I blushed when she sounded happy she was here with us.

"Hey Haruhi" she said reaching out to tap her shoulder.

"What time is it" she asked.

"Um it's about 8:30" Haruhi answered looking at the wall clock.

"Oh well I got to go" Maka said lifting herself off and fixing her shirt from the back.

"I gotta stop at the store down the street" she added.

"We might as well go too" said Takumi said trying to stand up.

"We have club activities tomorrow" he announced.

"Club Activities?" Maka asked with her head tilted to the side a little. _Soo Cute…_

"Yeah were in a host club" Hikaru said leaning on me.

"Oh cool maybe I'll go see tomorrow" she said smiling. I made me a bit excited.

"Yeah you should Maka Chan" Honey said grabbing her arm and pulling her down a little.

"Okay then I just might go" and with that she waved to us and exited the room.

**In Hikaru and Kaoru's Limo**

"So Kaoru" Hikaru began "I see you got a little thing for Maka" he said grinning. I immediately blushed.

"N-n-no" I stuttered. He just laugh.

"Okay then dear brother" he said now patting my back. "Operation 'Get Maka' begins now" he said fist pumping the air. I chuckled and he began to laugh. Soon enough we both started to laugh.

_This might actually work. I mean I might have a little thing for Maka. Okay scratch that I know I have a thing for Maka. _

_Well let operation 'Get Maka' commence. _I said grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>GO ME GO ME GO ME THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY BEOCH! Srry fot my launguage i am jusy happy! but i gott work on my others chapters too so bye! REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Progota: A new chapter for you**

**Maka: Roses are red and violets are blue**

**Excalibur: You FOOLS.**

**Progota: how the hell did you get here...**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day as if it were my usual routine.<p>

6:00am - Wake up

6:05am- Go to the Bathroom, Shower, Blush Teeth, do my Hair

6:45am- Get Changed

7:00- Wake up Soul

Oh right I'm in Japan. Souls not here he's on a mission. I sighed thinking to myself well I have about an hour before school started. Well I had gotten the uniform for Ouran last night along with my things but when I saw it… well I really don't like fluffy dresses. So today I just put on what I wore before I joined the Spartoli. You know my puffy in undershirt (similar to the dress), with my beige vest but it had the Ouran logo instead of the DWMA, and my skirt. I didn't feel right without my coat so I wore it.

I walked over to the kitchen and made myself breakfast. Today I had what I normally would make for me and Soul. Then I noticed I made too much. I sighed heavily.

_I'm too accustomed to my usual routine with Soul._ I thought but snapped out when I heard a dish break in the next room.

_Haruhi's Apartment _I thought. I walked over to the door leaving my breakfast behind and knocked on Haruhi's door. I heard some shuffling and them the door unlock. It opened a peek and I noticed Haruhi was already up and about.

"Oh Hey Maka" she said opening the door.

"Hey Haruhi" I said with a smile "I heard something break so I wondered if you were okay" I said trying to peek in.

"Oh I'm fine I just broke a dish opening the cabinet" she answered looking back at the ground.

"Oh okay" I said with a relief.

"So I if you don't mind me asking why are up and early already" she said petting her loose hairs down.

"My usual routine" I said with a sweat drop. She just let out a small gave me a smile.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you wearing a boys uniform" I said looking at her up and down.

"Long story" she sighed.

"Well maybe you can tell me I made to much breakfast just for me .Would you like to join me" I asked nicely.

"Wow really" I could see her face light up a bit "Sure if you don't mind"

"Not at all, Come on" I said walking to my door.

"Okay hold on" she said running back inside and then coming out with a back pack. I looked at her confused.

"I thought we could walk to school since we both go there" she said adjusting the strap.

I smiled at her "Sure" I answered happily.

Soon after me and Haruhi ate breakfast and she told me about the vase incident and her debt to the club. For one I felt bad but yesterday I could see her soul and she was happy there. It was not long until we were on our way to the school. We talked about the usual stuff and laughed along at the little details. She was really nice I would hate to see her go through what we go through at Death City.

I was not long till I saw the huge school. I looked at it for a while.

"Surprise" Haruhi asked. In a way yes but common this was nothing compared to Kid's house. Kid's 'house' had it's our ballroom. A ballroom for Chris's sake.

"In a way yes and in a way no" I said straightening myself.

"I wanna ask but something tells me not to" she said looking back at the school

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Well then let's go" she said taking a step forward.

"Yeah" I said once again following behind but caught up swiftly.

I noticed many guys and girls staring at me. I felt a little self conscious. Dear Death all I wanted was to blend in. With this much attention I might not be able to transform or anything.

"I can feel people starring at me" I said over to Haruhi.

"I know me too" she said.

"Sorry" I said. I felt bad that Haruhi was also getting this attention.

"Don't be" she said looking up at me

"why do I got a feeling most of these people are stuck up" I said whispering to her.

"Your hunch is correct" she said with a laugh.

"Well I got to attend some club activities care to join madam" she asked in a snotty voice.

"If you don't mind kind sir" I answered with a curtsey. We both ended up laughing hard before stopping in front of a large door.

"Well here we are" she said with a regretful voice pushing the doors open that looked like giants compared to her small structure.

I swear roses flew out with a shining light as I heard voices said welcome.

"OH look its Maka Chan" Honey yelled jumping over to me but by natural reaction I jumped higher than him and landed on the other side of the room.

"Where'd that come from" the twins said in unison. All eyes were on me.

"Sorry kinda a natural reaction by now" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"So Miss Albarn you know martial arts" Kyoya said in a monotone voice.

"Maka is fine and yeah pretty much" I said as he wrote down something down.

"Cool" Honey said laughing and then grabbing my arms "Maybe you and me can have a battle" he suggested happily.

"Sure" I said to look up at Mori.

"Takashi maybe Maka can join the tendo club" Honey said climbing up Mori. He just made a weird noise.

"Maybe" I said with a sweat drop.

"So Miss Maka What brings you to the host club" Tamaki asked with a bit of over emphasis.

"Um… well Haruhi had something to do so I just tagged along" I said a bit irritated.

"Well Maka what time of boy do you like" Tamaki said sliding his arm over my shoulders.

I felt a little irritated.

"They strong silent type" he said pointing to Mori. _Reminds me of Kid._

"The boy Lolita" he said pointing to Honey holding a pink little bunny. _Reminds me of Patty_

"The Mischievous Type" he said pointing to the Twins. _Reminds me Soul and Black*Star._

"Maybe the Cool type" he said pointing to Kyoya._ Reminds me of Stein._

"Or the normal" he said pointing to Haruhi._ Reminds me of Tsubaki._

"OR Me" he said bringing me in like he was about to kiss me. _Reminds me of my…stupid… papa._

** (A/N: Lol Sprit and Tamaki have the same voice actor which i have a huge crush on ;D)**

"Maaakkkaaaa…" I began and the boys started to look at me.

"CHOP" I yelled smashing the book on his head. He just ended up passing out.

"I would ask you to refrain from using violence" Kyoya said continuing to write down things.

"I would if he didn't grab me like that" I said watching the guys gather around him.

"Nice job Maka" The twin said laughing in unison.

Honey just poked him and Mori watched.

"Will he be okay" Haruhi asked.

"I didn't hit him that hard" I said in putting my book back where I got it from.

**Somewhere around the World**

Soul lay asleep and quickly shot up with a horrible feeling.

"I think I just felt a Maka Chop" he said looking around huffing for air. He quickly checked his head for the indent it usual left. Nothing was there .He let out a sigh and fell asleep once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: Soul has Maka Chop sences<strong>

**Soul: to bad i get them after the maka chop happenes**

**Maka: absoulitly perfect (evil Smirk)**

**Progota: cant beat em join em (evil smirk at soul)**

**Soul: plz help **

**Maka and Progota: and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Progota: New Chapter Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Once Tamaki regained consciousness he was scared to come near me. I really didn't care because that meant he won't grab me like that again.<p>

"Soo Maka you never answered Tamaki's question" Hikaru said appearing on my left side.

"Huh" I said looking at him confused.

"Yeah what type of guy do you like" Kaoru said appearing on my right side.

"Soo" both said in unison with smirks. I blushed slightly being left speechless.

"I guess I really don't know" I said trying to sound bored.

"Nope that's not an answer" they said in unison with smirks on their faces.

"I…I…I…I gotta go to class" I said swiftly walking toward the door "See ya later Haruhi" I added waving.

I walked out the door and closed it. I continued to walk till I saw no one around. I pulled out my compact mirror and blew into it.

"42-42-564 when you want to knock on death's door" I said as the screen became like water ripples.

"Yo, Yo, Yo what's up Maka" he said in his cartoon voice.

"I've made it into the school" I said in a whisper.

"Well that's good news and did you find the apartment acceptable" he asked politely.

"Yes sir, but I called to see if there are any suspects or clues in to who can be the keshin" I said formally.

"Well they say that it might be a student within the academy and that he or she has orange like hair" he answered.

"Well that might narrow it down then. Thank you" I said to the death god.

"Well then happy hunting" he said hanging up.

"Okay now to find my class" I said to myself looking around. I started to walk down the large star case hoping to find it but ended up in a library. I looked around looking completely lost.

I sighed and looked down when the bell rang.

_Damn it late on my first day. _

"Um… are you new here" I heard someone asked and turned around to see a girl with red-orange hair.

"Um yeah I need to get to this class" I answered nicely.

"Well if you want I can help you I pass that class going to mine" she asked with a smile.

"Thanks that be really helpful" I said with a smile. She walked in front of me and told me about some of the history of the building.

"So here we are" she said pointing to large door that was supposedly my class room.

"Thank you" I said bowing.

"Oh no need to be formal" she said laughing lightly.

"Sorry and thank you again" I said with a sweat drop.

"My pleasure" she said with a curtsy.

"Well them bye" I said grabbing the door.

"Bye" she said waving as I entered the door.

They all stopped and looked at me. I looked back at the class room and immediately felt self conscious. I turned on my Soul Perception and took a look at their souls. They were all normal or in a way rotten from being raise with everything with the snap of their fingers. I noticed Kaoru and suddenly felt self conscious.

"Who do we have here" the teacher said fixing his glasses.

"Um… new student Maka Albarn" I answered.

"Ah Yes you can have a seat next to Kaoru in the back" he said pointing to Kaoru. I just nodded and walked to my seat. When I saw Kaoru look at me I just smiled back. He just turned to the front quickly. I looked around to see if I saw any one from the host club. Seems not but I wonder why Hikaru wasn't with Kaoru in this class.

"Okay as I was saying, Class we will be doing a project on Cells and difference between the animal and humans. Also include what each parts of the cell do and how they contribute to the organism. This will count as 40% of you grade. Now pick your partners" the teacher said closing his book.

Before I knew it I was crowded by a bunch of boys and a few girls. They all asked me to be their partners. I looked to Kaoru to see him also trapped in a herd of screaming girls. He looked at me and sighed. He seemed to have a bored expression.

_Does this happen a lot?_

I looked back my crowd and stood up quickly. I turned to look at Kaoru and walked over. The crowd moved over and gave me a walking space.

"Kaoru would you like to be my partner" I asked looking at the steaming fan girl's reaction.

"Uh sure" he answered back.

"Okay then today I'll stop by the Host Club and discuss what we'll do, Kay" I asked nicely.

"Sure see ya there then" He said and with that the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and exited the room feeling the stares of anger and confusion from the girls and boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Progota: Haven't uploaded this story in a while so heres i made two chapters in one day! :) enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>After School in the Host Club<strong>

**Kaoru POV**

"Seriously" Hikaru asked surprised

"Yeah she asked me to be her partner" I whispered with a light blush.

"See this plan is gonna work out perfectly" Hikaru whispered back with a snicker.

"Brother" I said blushing at him snickering at my blush.

"Sorry Kaoru did I hurt you" he said grabbing my chin.

"A little" I said looking away.

"I'm Sorry" he said coming in closer.

"EEEEEHHHHHHH" Our female guest squealed before the door opened.

"Ah Maka" Haruhi said stopping in front of door with a tray of tea in her hands.

"Hi Haruhi" Maka said smiling back. _So Cute…_

"Maka" Tamaki said alerted before shielding himself behind the couch.

"Hello to you too" Maka said sarcastically.

"So Hikaru, Kaoru what's your kind of favorite food" a guest asked interrupting my view of Maka.

"Well I like things made by our chief but Kaoru like things homemade" Hikaru explained.

"Really" they all yelled in unison catching most of the guest and members attention including Maka. She looked over to us curiously. Haruhi though had her usually poker face. The girls them bombarded me with questions like 'Let me make you a bento' or 'Come to my house and I'll cook you something'.

I was trying as hard I could to pull them off. That is until Tamaki announced that the club was closing already. Which I immediately smiled as they let go.

"Bye Hikaru Bye Kaoru" they said unison with blushing faces.

"What happened to the savages that were ripping our clothes" I whispered over to Kaoru.

"Dunno" he whispered back.

"Well guys let's start cleaning" Tamaki said clapping his hands. I looked over to Maka who was still talking to Haruhi.

"If you wanna talk to her go then" Hikaru said getting up.

"But-" I said before he cut me off

"Look I'll come with you" Hikaru said talking a step towards their direction.

"Wait" I said getting up and following after.

"So Maka how was your first day" Haruhi asked as she picked up the used tea cups.

"Fine, do you need help" Maka asked leaning over the table.

"Yeah that would help" Haruhi asked giving her a wet towel.

"Oh Maka I need to stop by one of my classes so I won't be able to walk with you" Haruhi said ask Maka wiped the tables in circular motions.

"Don't worry Kaoru and I have a project to do so I'll walk with him, right Kaoru" she said looking up at me.

"Yeah" I said trying to hide my blush which Hikaru just snickered at.

"Well then let's get cleaning" Kyoya said writing down things in his clipboard.

**After about a Hour of Cleaning**

"Ready to go Kaoru" Maka asked with a smile.

"Yeah I guess" I answered back looking away.

_Being alone with Maka makes me kinda nervous. Just stay Calm Kaoru_

"Well then let's go" she said walking a head of me and we began out walk toward her apartment. It was actually silent she didn't say anything and neither did I.

"So Kaoru why'd you and Hikaru join the host club" She asked looking at me

"Well Hikaru and I thought it me a good idea to like interact with people, ya know" I said putting my hand to the back of my head.

"Ya I saw earlier" She said with a giggle.

"Not funny" I muttered with a light blush.

"I know though it looked funny" she said laughing. I looked at her and she looked adorable.

"Ya know Maka you have a very cute laugh" I said looking across the street.

"Uh thank you" she muttered and I glanced at her she was blushing and looking down.

"Soo cute" I whispered to myself.

"Huh" she said back and made me jump.

"Nothing" I muttered blushing and looking away.

"Oh okay" she answered back.

**Maka POV**

Did he just call me cute? No, it must have been my imagination. I thought looking at him. He had a slight blush on his face. I looked back down but occasionally glanced at him. He has beautiful orange hair, white skin similar to mine, and big brown chocolate colored eyes.

"So Kaoru are you the younger or older twin" I asked trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Oh, I'm the younger one" he said pointing to himself.

"Cool" I said with a smile.

_Oh Shinigami Soul has rubbed off on me._

"Yeah I guess" he said with small smile.

"Well here we are" I said stopping in front of the apartment complex. We walked up the stairs and I pulled out my key from my coat and walked in.

"Sorry for the boxes" I said a bit embarrassed.

"It's alright you just moved in yesterday right" he said walking in.

"Yeah" I answered

"I wonder how commoners can live in such a small space" he said to himself.

"Excuse me" I asked a bit insulted.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be rude but it's just a thought" he added with a blush. I just giggled a little.

"Well then Kaoru let's just get started" I said opening my backpack.

"Yeah" he muttered sitting down at the table.

"Well how do you want to do it" I asked

"Excuse me" he asked confused. I could feel my face starting to heat up.

"Not like that would you rather do a model or a poster" I asked with a giggle. He just blushed and looked away.

"You know I could always ask my maids or butlers to do it for us" he asked looking at the boxes.

"Well that's no fun" I said "I'd rather do the work and get judge on how I did"

"Really" he asked confused.

"Yeah you get that small feeling of accomplishment when you're done" I said with a smile.

"Wow I never thought of it that way" he said still surprised.

"Hehe your funny" I giggled lightly he just lightly smiled back.

"Well what do you wanna do then poster board or model" I asked opening my new book.

"I don't know" he answered thinking

"Let's coin toss then" I suggested

"Yeah go for it"

"Okay head for poster tails for model" I said readying myself.

"and…Go" he said as I threw the coin in the air. After a few seconds it landed next to him.

"What's it say" I asked leaning in.

"Tail" he said picking up the coin "Guess were doing the model"

"Alright then, hey Kaoru do you know what time it is"

"Yeah it's around 6" he answered looking at his expensive watch.

"Well then I'm gonna make myself some dinner, you want" I asked politely.

"Uhh" he said

"If you don't want its fine" I said stepping into the kitchen.

"No its fine, I'll have some" Kaoru said a bit uncertain.

"Okay~" I trailed off

**After about 20 min of cooking and 2 bowls of Macaroni later.**

**Kaoru POV**

"That was good" I said with a smile.

"I guess" Maka said patting her stomach. I noticed she had a little cheese on her lower lip.

"Hey Maka you still got food on your face" I said with a chuckle she just blushed.

"Really how embarrassing" she said trying wiping it off.

"Here let me help you" I said picking up her napkin and scooting forward.

_Time to make my move._

"Really thanks" she answered back. I brought my face closer to hers and I looked at their beautiful green eyes.

I pretended to wipe and slowly got closer till we were only a few centimeters away. I could feel her breath and could see she was blushing. She looked so cute and her skin was soft. I was slowly coming in closer and she closed her eyes but didn't move.

I was right about to kiss her. I could almost feel her lips.

"RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG" her phone rang.

"Oh sorry" she said getting up and heading toward her phone on the bar.

"Damn it so close" I said to myself.

"Hello" she spoke into answering waiting for a reply.

"Hey Soul" she said happily.

"Soul" I repeated to myself.

_Her boyfriend? No yesterday she said he was her roommate._

"No I was just discussing a class project with my friend" she said leaning on the wall.

"No he's a guy" she said curiously.

I smirked when I heard this.

_Might as well have a little fun with this _I though getting up and walking over to her.

"Maka not to be rude but we should get back to working on our project" I said noticing how tall I was compared to her.

"Oh yeah, Hey Soul I got to go" she said

"Good luck bye" she said hanging up.

"Okay back to work" she said setting down her phone.

**Some Where around the World**

**Soul POV**

"Hey Maka" I said with a smile hearing her voice.

"Hey Soul" she said happily.

"So what ya doing reading a book or homework or something" I asked anxiously.

"No I was just discussing a class project with my friend" she answered.

"Really you already made a bunch of girl friends" I asked sarcastically.

"No He's a guy" she answered and my heart dropped.

_A GUY!_

I was right about to say something about having a guy in her apartment alone but something cut me off.

"Maka not to be rude but we should get back to working on our project" a male voice said.

"Oh yeah, Hey Soul I got to go" she said talking to me

"Oh okay well then bye" I said a little heartbroken.

"Good luck bye" she said hanging up.

"Yeah" I said snapping my phone shut.

_What was that about?_

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: PLz Review<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Progota: Sorry i haven't updated in like...along time but i made this chapter extra juicy...i think so enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>Last night me and Kaoru decided to work at his house. When I volunteered to buy some of the supplies to work with he said that he already had them. I highly doubted it but he was persistent. I sighed as I changed into my uniform for school.<p>

_Today I had to be serious and use all the free time I had to search for the Keshin before it can eat anymore innocent souls. _

I put on a serious face as I finished putting my hair in its usual pigtails. I had told Haruhi that I would leave earlier than her. I apologized that I wouldn't be able to walk with her and she said with was okay and not to worry about it.

I headed out toward the school carefully looked around. The only thing that Lord Death said was that the Keshin reportedly had orange hair. At first I thought about Kaoru or Hikaru but they don't seem like it would be them. Or at least I don't think so.

"Shit" I muttered under my breath.

I realized I never checked Kaoru's nor Hikaru's souls. I just assumed that they weren't a Keshin. How can I let that happen? I walked around for a while looking at the different people and watching how they interacted with each others.

The mothers all conversed together sharing recipes, saving details, and tips here and there. The kids played together with a ball or catch. The store owners talked deals or greeted their usual customers by their names. Occasionally some of the people I recognized from the small apartment complex smiled or wave at me.

All these people where so innocent and caring. How can anyone here become a Keshin or even kill these people? In a way I knew the reason why. Souls of those who were kind and caring where more wanted for they were valuable and sweeter in taste.

That's the reason I need to stop this monster before he eats everyone in town. But what I wonder is how is it that in this town of good people why did one become a Keshin and how is it that this person knows about souls and their power when Death said none one didn't?

I sighed.

"I'm thinking too much" I muttered to myself.

"About what Maka-Chan" I jumped to side and looked at who just spoke.

_He is train in martial arts. He was able to sneak next to me without me feeling his soul._

"Oh Honey you scared me" I said holding my beating heart.

"Sorry Maka-Chan but what are you over thinking" he asked curiously.

"No nothing" I lied

"Oh okay then lets head to school then" He said happily and motioned Mori.

"Let's go Takashi" he said walking before us.

"Oh Hi Mori" I said with a smile. He made a small grunt in response.

_Might as well check their souls_

I thought as I closed my eyes and used my soul perception. I looked at their souls and they seemed normal. Honey's was a pink with bunny ears and seemed happy. Mori's was a blue color that's was calm, cool, and collected.

_Nothing wrong there_

"So Honey why are you out so early" I asked as she marched toward the school.

"Oh Me and Takashi have to help Tama-Chan and Kyoya with some club activities" he answered with a smile.

"Oh okay" I replied.

"So what about you" he asked as I looked at Mori who was watching Honey.

"Uh…"

_Oh I have to find the Keshin before it eats your soul _

"Oh I gotta look up some stuff at the library" I lied.

"Oh Okay then" he smiled with a small giggle.

I started to look around at the citizens who walked calmly. I turned on my soul perception and continued to survey the area for any signs of the Keshin. I felt a soul immediately disappear. Almost like it vanished from thin air.

I turned around quickly and scanned the air for anything out of the ordinary.

"Something wrong Maka" Honey asked as Mori

"No nothing I just got an ugly feeling" I said looked back at him with a light smile.

"Oh well then let's get going the schools only a block away" she said pointing to the school with excitement.

"Yeah" I said with a smile. We continued on walking and I scanned the area once again.

Nothing.

There wasn't a trace of the soul. I couldn't feel it anymore and it seemed like it didn't want to be founded out. It must have been the keshin if it knew I was sensing for it. Damn. Now it was aware that I was here and looking for it. That means it's gonna be harder to track down and not to mention it knows who and I am. What if it goes after the host club? No I promised Lord Death I wouldn't get any of these people mixed with my business. But still…

I sighed thought not loud enough for the Honey to hear. Though I guess Mori did. He looked at me with a straight face but his eyes mostly did the talking.

"I'm fine just tired" I whispered. He answered a small moan noise and continued to walk.

"WERE HERE" Honey said as we stepped foot on the drive way.

"Yeah" I smiled.

There weren't really a lot of people here considering it was still early and school began in like an hour.

"Maka-Chan would you like to stop by the host club" Honey asked with hopeful eyes.

"Sorry Honey I gotta go look for something at the library" I said with a sympathetic smile.

"Aww come one Maka-Chan" he said with a puppy dog face.

"Mitsukuni" Mori said scaring me a bit

_I never heard his voice before… its soo deep._

"Your right Takashi sorry Maka" Honey apologized.

"No its okay I don't mind" I said as we walked into the large school building.

"Well see ya later" I said as I looked at the direction of the library

"Bye Maka-Chan" he said with a wave.

"Oh Wait" I said running up to them

"Tell Kaoru that were meeting at his place today Kay" I asked with a smile

"Sure think Maka-Chan" he smile and nodded.

"Thanks" I said to him before he walked in the other direction.

"Mori will you remind him in case he forgets" I smiled nervously. He grunted and nodded before returning to Honey's side.

_What an odd couple reminds ya of Tsubaki and Black*Star doesn't it_

I giggled at the thought and headed towards the library.

_The hyperactive kid and the innocently quiet protector/babysitter_

That got me laughing.

**Honey POV**

"Takashi" I said in a serious tone. He grunted meaning he was listening.

"Maka is very nice don't you think" I said walking in the empty hallway. He nodded in response.

"We have to keep an eye on her she's special" I said looking at him.

"I know" he responded

"For now we just stay in the shadows but when its time we'll fight" I said clenching my fist. He nodded and let out a grunt before we opened the door to the host club.

"Hey Honey what's up" Tamaki said as he set the tea cups down

"Oh nothing just thinking" I said cheerily

"Well he could use some help moving the tables around ya think you can help Mori" Tamaki asked. Takashi nodded before walking over to the corner and lifting the tables.

"And me" I asked anxiously

"Honey you can eat some cake" Tamaki said. My face fell.

"Okay" I said walking over to a table and sat Usa-Chan in front of me.

"Here ya go Honey-sempai" Kaoru said setting a plate of cake in front of me.

"Eat up" Hikaru said giving me a fork

"Thanks" I cheered

"Mitsukuni" Mori said as he lifted a table.

"Oh yeah" I said looking at Kaoru

"Maka told me to remind you that you guys are meeting at your house today" I said stuffing my face with cake.

"Oh thanks for telling me" he said with a smile

"Well seems that Maka and you got something planned" Hikaru said with a smirk

"W-w-we're working on our p-p-p-project" he stuttered. I took some restraint to not giggle.

"Sure" Hikaru sang

"HIKARU" Kaoru yelled as Hikaru chuckled.

**~~~~~~~~~WITH MAKA~~~~~~~~**

**Maka POV**

I pulled open the library doors. People where chatting amongst themselves. It seemed more like a café considering they had butlers serving them tea and desserts. As I walked in people gave me the couples glances, stared, HECK even some girl snottily flipped their hair in my face and gave me the 'I'm better than you look'.

_Oh I so have the right to chop your skinny fake asses_

I ignored them and just kept walking. I reached the area where the meister/weapon books might be found. I scanned the shelves and nothing was there. Well nothing related to weapons and meister. I walked over to the books of 'K'

_Keshin Keshin Keshin_

I repeated over and over in my head as my eyes moved from book to book. Again nothing there were no books on that either.

_Damn maybe it be easier to check the computers?_

I walked over to an unoccupied computer and check search. I typed in the works Meister and nothing came out. Next was weapon and a few but nothing related to the weapons I was talking about. Lastly was the Keshin. It took a while to load considering everyone that was here was using their electronics and the schools WIFI.

"_1 match: The legend of Keshins"_

My heart sank.

"WHAT" I yelled. The place went quiet. I looked around to see everyone including the waiters staring at me as if I was crazy.

"Eh he he…" I giggled awkwardly

"My paper got deleted sorry" I lied apologetically. People gave me a last look before going back to their activities. I wiped my forehead and sat back down.

Lord Death said that these people knew nothing about what we know

I panicked. I clicked the match and see if I could check it out.

"_Checked out"_

_WHAT!_

I didn't show me who had checked it out.

_This is bad. I have to report to Lord Death immediately._

I quickly turned off the computer and walked over to the entrance. The large hallways were not as filled with students. There were a few guys and girls in their groups talking and chatting about things I didn't care about.

I walked by them earning a glance or two. The girls glared and gave me looks but the boys just in a way stared at me. I looked at them and turned back.

I rolled my eyes and ignored it. I walked into a restroom but I was talked by the scent of perfume and hairspray. There were tons of girl applying there make up and gossiping about boys and all that crap. None of them spared me.

I quickly got out and straightened myself out. I could still smell the perfume and my head felt lightly headed. I took a few deep breaths in to remove my body of the horrible toxins.

_Damn what is with these girls?_

"Hey Maka" I turned around to see a Hikaru and Kaoru

"Hey guys" I smiled

"What's up you seemed stressed" Kaoru asked worriedly

"Oh no nothing" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Oh well let's get to class the bell should ring right about now" Hikaru said

"Your right" I said with a smile

"See you brother" Kaoru said

"Goodbye brother" Hikaru said as they hugged

"You won't see after 1 period I will miss you" he said

"Me too brother" Kaoru said dramatically as the girls around cooed over them.

"Oh Shinigami" I said walking away.

"Follow along or get left behind" I yelled not bothering to look back.

"Hey wait up" Kaoru said as his footsteps were heard.

"You're so mean Maka-Chan" he teased

"Thank you" I said with a smile

"That wasn't a compliment"

"I know"

* * *

><strong>Short Chapter i know but sorry i will try to update soon! Review so i know i have people reading this! :D<strong> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Progota: New Chapter yay~**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day I had spent it completely paranoid. I kept wondering who check out that book and why. I need to contact Lord Death immediately and tell him. For all we know the keshin could be plotting something big.<p>

I sighed.

"That is all for today you are dismissed" the teacher said straightening out his papers.

_WAIT WHAT?_

I looked around and noticed everyone was already leaving. The girls and guys left in groups and chatted amongst themselves. I looked at how they gathered and gossiped together with smiles on their faces.

_I miss the gang…_

"Miss Albarn are you planning on staying the night" the teacher asked noticing I was the only one left.

"Oh sorry just in deep thought" I said grabbing my backpack

"About" she asked

"A little homesick is all" I said with a smile

"Ah yes your from across the pond" she said with a smile "Well cheer up you'll make new friends" she added happily

"Thanks Miss Lenore" I said sliding the door open

"You're welcome Maka" she said as I walked out the room.

I took a deep breath in and started to make my way in to an empty corridor. I looked around to see if I wasn't alone. Once that was over and done with and I was completely alone I took out my compact mirror.

"42-42-564 when you want to knock on deaths door" I whispered as I fogged the mirror and wrote the number down. The screen proceeded to wait for the rippled like disappear before…Patty appeared?

"HI MAKA" she sang while waving furiously

"Patty what are doing answering Death's mirror" I asked extremely confused

"I got bored and I wondered here thinking there would be some giraffes" she answered curiously

"Why would there be giraffe's in the death room" I asked her not comprehending what this girl was saying.

"I don't know" she answered giggling

"Where is Lord Death" I asked

"With sissy and Kid" she answered

I sighed

"Where's that" I asked nicely

"I don't know" she laughed

"Ugh I'll call back later" I said hanging tired out

"OKAY BYE" She said waving her hand furiously with a huge smile plastered on her face. I smiled before closing my compact mirror and sliding it back into my coat pocket.

_Damn just by looking at Patty can sure drain your energy._

I sighed

_I don't give Liz much credit…_

I walked for a while by the windows and watched the students leave in limos. I rolled my eyes before a horrid chill ran down my spine.

_KESHIN!_

I quickly turned my Soul Perception on and ran as fast as I could towards where I felt the Keshin. I ran past a pair of doors and kept running. I lifted my arms up and set them ready next to me.

_You won't get away so easily…_

I ran past a few trees until I reached an empty part only a few blocks from the school. I came to an immediate stop and summoned to of my blades on each side of my arm. There was nothing around me as I stood completely still.

"I can feel you ya know" I called out

"Ha" I heard

"You insolent child you think you can beat me" it said as the ground rumbled. Finally after a few second it appeared. A large Keshin with bright light brown eyes and red orange skin with a few darker shaded hair. It smiled wickedly as it brought sharp nailed claws close to its face.

"Well we finally meet" It said as its voice sounded more like girls but could easily be misunderstood.

"Guess so but I do plan on killing you" I smirked

"Not now" she/he said wickedly licking his lips

"You're soul looks yummy" it added

"Over my dead body" I snarled

"That can be arranged" it said charging towards me ready to slice me.

"OH NO YOU DON'T"

**Somewhere around the world**

**Soul POV**

"Yo soul can you help me out here" Nygus asked as she set up a tent

"Yeah" I muttered grabbing the hammer and hammering the nails down.

"Nice job" Sid commented checking out if the strings were able to stand.

"Damn I'm tired" I sighed

"Maybe you should call Maka or something" Justin said looking at me

"Yeah I haven't spoken to her in a while" I said remembering our last conversation.

_Damn it who was that guy?_

"Something on your mind" Nygus asked

"No nothing" I answered as she raised looked at me curiously.

"Seriously it's nothing" I shrugged

"If you say so" She said before disappearing into her tent.

I shook it off before walking back to my tent and plopping onto my bed. I sighed as I reached for my phone and dialed Maka's number, which was already on speed dial.

"_I'm sorry the number you reached is currently unavailable please leave a message after the beep… beep"_

"Hey Maka its Soul just calling to see if everything's alright and well ya know" I sighed

"Well call me when ya can bye" I hung up and slipped my phone under my pillow.

_Wonder what she could be doing?_

I thought silently before realization hit me.

_WAIT! I wonder if she is out with that guy? NO WAY! She'd tell me right?  
>Plus she already got me…no one's as cool as me.<em>

I smirked.

_But still…_

**Back with Maka**

**Maka POV**

"Damn" I said as I clutched my side

"Well you've done some damage yourself" it said as grabbed it side

"Well I will admit you are a worthy opponent" it smirked

"But I will get you for now appreciate that I let you live" it snarled before disappearing.

"WAIT" I yelled but pain shot up my side.

"Damn" I growled

"See you soon meister" It chuckled

I really couldn't move but I had to. If not I'll probably bleed to death here. I sighed and took a deep breath in.

_If I can make it to the school hopefully someone will help me…_

I limped my way swallowing down my pain and closing my eyes when I got to its peak. I shuffled past a tree and the school was only a few feet away. I clutched my side harder and continued to walk.

"Yeah I noticed that it was funny" Honey's voiced echoed

"But you see if you didn't do that then we avoided the situation" Tamaki explained

"Help" I said barely inaudibly. My breath started to hitch as I tried to speak more.

"Help" this one was louder but still not that loud.

"HELP" I yelled before my legs got wiggly.

"Is that Maka" Tamaki said noticing me

"MAKA CHAN" Honey yelled as I fell.

"…Help…" I whispered

"Guys help me" Honey said worriedly as the others ran over.

"What happened, Maka" Hikaru asked as I huffed in a breath. I didn't answer or maybe I couldn't answer.

"Stay with us Maka" Kaoru said grabbing my hand.

"…Kaoru…"

Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Review plz<strong>


End file.
